polylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Instructions
Movement Controls Base Game W key | walk towards the mouse pointer Shift key + W key | run towards the mouse pointer Alt key + W key | sneak towards the mouse pointer Unlockable S key | walk backwards at a slow pace away from the mouse pointer Shift key + S key | jump backwards away from mouse pointer (this allows you to delay an enemy's attack) Combat Controls Base Game Alt key | Stealth Mode (in this mode AI sight ranges are reduced) Space key | Attack (for most ranged weapons this enacts one part of their attack process e.g. drawing back) Q key | Blocking (only works with certain weapons equipped) Unlockable a and d controls strafe Shift key + Alt key | Super stealth mode (only works if you are initially unseen by all AI, even allies) E key | Power Attack (does more damage but has a higher stamina cost and a longer cooldown) Mouse Controls Hover - use over stat bars to see the numerical representation of the stat's status - use over a human to see their name, or over a sign to see what it says Click - use to open and close menus in the user interface and to interact with the tools presented therein - use over a human to open their dialogue menu Double Click - use over a human to open their shop menu - use over a crafting station to open a crafting menu - use to pick up an item - use to activate certain scenery objects (picking plants, breaking eggs, opening gates, sleeping in tents etc.) Leadership Commands R key | "retreat" commands all player controlled forces to move away from the player F key | "follow" commands all player controlled forces to move towards the player C key | "charge" commands all player controlled forces to attack the nearby enemies T key | "track" commands all player controlled forces to follow the mouse pointer G key | "guarantee" toggles nearby player forces between being permanent companions and cannon fodder V key | "vicinity" toggles nearby player forces between staying in one place or moving about Shift key + V key | this cancels the effects of "vicinity" for all forces, allowing them all to move about freely Shift key + G key | this makes all companions cannon fodder (they will all disappear when the map changes) Shift key + V key + T key | this causes all of your forces to stay still and hold whichever position they were in Units on the player team regenerate their health over time while not attacking; while in the "vicinity" mode this regeneration is around double the standard rate. At 20 survivalism this rate is even faster. Taming Y key | use when an enemy creature is at low health to tame it. - some creatures can not be tamed. - each potentially tamable creature requires a different amount of the survivalism stat in order to be tamable. When taming, an orange bar appears above the player. In order to successfully tame a creature the player must release the 'Y key' while the bar is green. If the player waits too long the bar will become orange again. Saving The backslash \ Key will download a save the ` is the quick save button Misc controls p - closes your eyes